Los pétalos que el fuego crió
by Lara Pond
Summary: Porque a veces y solo a veces las leyendas pueden ser verdaderas... ...o eso cree Johanna


**_Este fic participa en el Reto "One True Pairing" del Foro "Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"._**

**_Disclaimer: Hunger games_**

**_Bueno sería como la continuación, parte dos, pero de otro fic diferente, de "La Cofradía de la Flor Solar"_**

**_Ahora si con Lemon incluido o semi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Los pétalos que el fuego crió<span>_**

**_Sinsajo_**

**_Volviendo a las viejas costumbres_**

Cuando Johanna fue capturada por los agentes de la paz cuando el juego fue interrumpido por la nave y la flecha de Katniss contra el cielo falso, estaba corriendo.

Corría y corría, su cuerpo aun le dolía, porque a diferencia de los demás, ella no supo que con el agua se iban las ampollas, sino que cuando calló la lluvia de sangre, esta hizo que le explotaran y así junto con los otros dos que llevaba como objetos porque eran inútiles en cuanto a supervivencia de ese tipo, quedaron destruidos. Pero la más lastimada era ella, porque Voltios se lastimó unos dedos del pie, y la loca del Tic Tac una mano, mientras que ella se dio toda la cintura…y dolía como el demonio.

Lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez hubiera podido escapar y llegar hacia la nave de rescate…de no ser porque ese dolor punzante le impidió seguir corriendo.

Tomó su piel lastimada, en carne viva y se detuvo para retomar su aire que el dolor le obligaba a expulsar para calmarse un poco, pero ni con ello fue suficiente.

La atraparon, y supo que viviría un infierno cuando al agarrarla el hombre lo hizo apretando totalmente intencional su herida.

Maldito sea…

* * *

><p>Katniss despertó esa noche sudada, no sabía cómo, pero seguía teniendo pesadillas, aun cuando Gale, o Prim dormía con ella. Nada parecía ayudar, así que había comenzado a optar por no dormir hasta que caía desmayada del sueño…porque esas pesadillas.<p>

No sabía cómo pero lograba imaginar cosas que nunca había visto, como por ejemplo a Peeta siendo torturado.

Y aunque si había visto a gente tener latigazos en su espalda, nunca vio a Johanna siendo golpeada tan brutalmente, así que al ver esa escena donde la chica se hacía la fuerte y no gritaba ni lloraba, solo ponía inevitablemente una cara de dolor extremo mientras le despellejaban la espalda.

¿Quién podía dormir con algo así?

Porque obviamente ella nunca sería capaz…

Prim la encontró a eso de las cuatro de la mañana en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana, y no le dijo nada, sabía lo que era soñar cosas horribles, ella lo había vivido por si misma cada día que Katniss estuvo en ambos juegos y cuando no veía la pantalla y no sabía qué le pasaba.

Así que solo se quedó a su lado, sentada y la abrazó.

Katniss entonces se dejó llorar en su hombro.

* * *

><p>—No diré nada, mátenme si quieren…ah, pero no pueden matarme ¡Si soy una de las marionetas importantes!—Le escupió en el ojo al hombre que tenía en frente y río frenéticamente.<p>

Tenía el labio partido, la boca sangrante, eso le hizo escupirle más sangre que saliva.

Además su pómulo lastimado.

Y si antes tenía mal la cintura, pues ahora por suerte tenía piel allí, porque no había ampollas o cortes, sino marcas de látigos y de quemaduras.

Sea lo que sea que le hicieron se veía que le debió doler horrores. Pero en ningún momento traicionó a su orgullo, porque no soltó una lágrima o gemido lastimero, ni uno.

Lo único que le permitió al guardia ver, fue su ceño fruncido pero que podía fácilmente interpretarse con enojo en vez de dolor.

Luego de sus palabras el captor solo sonrió.

—Como quieras pequeña perra, porque puedo hacerte sufrir horrores sin matarte…—Y con esa sonrisa sádica, la tomó de los hombros dándole un apretón doloroso.

Así comenzó de nuevo la tortura…

Y Johanna nunca deseó con tanto fervor morir como en ese instante.

* * *

><p>—Katniss tienes que comer algo…—Le dijo Prim preocupada ante su hermana que había dejado el plato lleno y se veía dispuesta a que permaneciera así todo el día…<p>

—No puedo…

—Lo sé, estás ansiosa por el rescate de Peeta, pero de nada te servirá si es que no te calmas y comes, porque no le verás si estas internada por anorexia…—Lo dijo con tanta pena que eso le dolió a Katniss como un golpe bajo y no pudo hacer más que comer a la fuerza, aunque significada ahogar arcadas mientras lo hacía.

Porque la imagen de Peeta siendo maltratado y Johanna torturada…le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

No sabía cuánto más resistiría.

* * *

><p>Y era el último…<p>

Pasó el minuto y por fin le dejaron en paz.

Aunque le hacían torturas inhumanas, luego le curaban, claro que lo suficiente para que no tuviera un Shock o muriera, pero no tanto como para que dejara de sufrir, porque ese era su castigo por atentar contra ellos.

Así que muerta de dolor fruncía el ceño mientras le cosían a medias, una de sus más grandes heridas…

Y cuando terminó se marchó, dejándole solo un vaso de agua porque al parecer también le matarían de hambre.

Estaba en tan mal estado que había perdido muchísimo peso, se le veía como un esqueleto, podía tocar y contar sus vertebras y costillas, al igual que sus pómulos se marcaban como algo afilado bajo su piel. Por culpa de todo eso y de las cosas que le hacían a su cuerpo más el estrés, estaba perdiendo el pelo, y por ello le dejaron raparse, aunque eso le sorprendió a ella, ya que creía que le humillarían aprovechando eso, pero no…

Así que pelada tenía un aspecto a alguien que estaba luchando contra el Cáncer…pero ojalá fuese eso, porque las torturas que sufrían eran mil veces peor…

Pudo con una dificultad dolorosa acostarse en la cama.

Ya no sentía su costado después de tantas cosas que le habían hecho… Podía imaginar cómo le quedaría de aun quedarse con vida luego de todo eso.

Esa noche fue imposible conciliar el sueño….

* * *

><p>Katniss mordía sus dedos, la carne cercana a la uña, porque casi no le quedaba qué morder de sus uñas sin hacerse sangrar, así que no pudo más que comenzar con su piel.<p>

Y es que estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo hacer más.

Se sentía rarísima, ansiosa, todo porque ahora mismo un equipo estaba por sacar a quienes más quería…porque tenía que admitir que tomó aprecio por la rebelde, y eso le estaba matando de los nervios.

—Y… ya, estás al aire Katniss—Le avisaron, y volvió a la realidad.

Tenía que hablarle a Snow para que el equipo de rescate haga su trabajo.

Pero le costó bastante lograr que le escuche, porque parecía que la señal estaba rara o mala, y cuando lo hizo la conversación no fue muy larga…y tuvo un final perturbador.

— ¿A caso crees que no se que tus amiguitos están aquí en mi base…?—Le preguntó el anciano y la comunicación se cortó…

…Estaba claro, las cosas no podían ser peores…

* * *

><p>Johanna estaba desmayándose, porque había logrado noquear a unos guardias y ahora quería salir de allí…no tenía idea de qué haría, más si estaba sangrando por montones ya que la última tortura le causó eso, y más el hecho de que estaba débil, pero algo de seguro, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.<p>

Y de esa forma comenzó a caminar hasta que al llegar a la puerta no pudo más.

Las cosas se volvieron borrosas, el dolor de confundía con el desvanecimiento y cuando estuvo a punto de caer alguien la atajó.

—Vaya, no mentían con eso de que eres fuerte…—Dijo la voz desconocida que evitó su impacto doloroso contra el suelo— venciste a muchos hombres aquí y en ese estado, de verdad mereces algo a cambio—Se río, y entonces la chica quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico de los suyos, pero solo terminó viendo negro todo y sintió que su consciencia desaparecía

* * *

><p>—Ya están aquí…—Le dijo Effie y con eso se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.<p>

Buscó por todos lados hasta dar en la habitación donde estaba Peeta, y de esa forma terminó encontrándolo…

Estaba hecho un esqueleto…

* * *

><p>Despertó luego de haber sido casi ahorcada hasta la muerte por quien era antes su amigo y falso amante…no podía creerlo.<p>

Quiso hablar o algo porque estaba aterrada así que se movió bruscamente.

Pero se arrepintió por el dolor que se disparó de su cuello.

—Hey hey, tranquila, yo que tu no me muevo mucho, tienes bien dañado el cuello, deberías descansar y no decir nada.

Y sí, Peeta está bien…solo que…las torturas fueron peores a las que esperamos—Le dijo Haymitch.

Ella solo calló y tragó con fuerza, cosa que también termino haciéndola arrepentirse de ello, porque dolió terriblemente.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba…Katniss.<p>

El pilar que la mantuvo viva en esos días de torturas, por quien siguió despertando para un nuevo día de perder piel o ser azotada, ya que había comenzado a admitir cierta atracción por ella mientras estaba en el juego y cuando quedó en ese confinamiento solitario en el Capitolio, no pudo evitar pensar en ella y cómo esos sentimientos habían crecido.

Así que al verle allí solo pudo sonreír, tan grande y brillante que le dolía, porque sus músculos faciales llevaron un gran tiempo sin hacer esa expresión…casi desde que se entró a la arena de los juegos.

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Descerebrada…hace tanto que no te veo, te ves bien, suertuda, de seguro yo estoy como la mierda—Se burló de si misma.

Entonces Katniss no soportó y se fue a abrazarla.

Y eso no pudo ser mejor morfina para los dolores que seguía sufriendo, desde físicos hasta psíquicos, porque ese calorcito humano, ese contacto suave que no buscaba nada de ella como lo fue cuando le ofrecieron de forma burda que de su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, era lo mejor que había sentido en años, desde que el Capitolio mató a sus padres que no sentía algo así.

Y fue un alivio…

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo al tenerla en sus brazos. Y la otra hizo lo mismo porque comenzaba a descubrir que era agradable abrazar a esa chica o tener cualquier contacto con ella.

—Yo también te extrañé idiota—Le dijo al fin sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Oh vamos no llores…—Le pidió Johanna al separarse de ella, limpió con suavidad extraña en ella, sus mejillas y sonrió como ella— Que no he llorado en años y no pienso comenzar hoy por tu culpa

Katniss río con ello y asintió. De verdad que extrañó esos comentarios tontos de la chica.

* * *

><p>Estaba recuperándose bastante bien, aunque aun tenía esa fea herida del costado que apostaba le dejaría marca.<p>

— ¿Te duele mucho?—Le preguntaba Katniss mientras le ayudaba a limpiar esa carne al aire que tenía, y la otra hacía muecas de dolor.

—Algo…

—Mentirosa—Le dijo y como para enfatizar, echó más desinfectante haciendo que se retorciera, un poco cruel sí, pero era divertido, porque parecía un gatito cuando le tocas la cola y se mueve raro para tenerla de vuelta, sumamente adorable— Ves…

—Sí ya…solo apura que estoy cansada de eso—Le pidió, porque siempre que le ayudaba la otra se tomaba su tiempo por culpa de las reacciones tiernas que tenía, aunque ella siempre negase que eran tiernas.

—Perdona, es tentador porque…

—…Reacciono como un gatito…sí, me lo dices…siempre—continuó por ella algo cansada.

—Perdón

—Ya deja de disculparte pareces una máquina de ello

—Per-…sí, no lo volveré a hacer—Prometió y vendó la herida.

Así estuvo por marcharse pero Johanna tomó la punta de su remera.

—No, espera… —Y algo confundido la chica lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó curiosa volteando hacia la chica.

Johanna se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces hasta que simplemente miró al suelo.

—No nada, buenas noches—Se acostó y giró para mirar hacia la pared, aun cuando era el lado herido el que estaba tocando la cama.

Katniss se sorprendió por esa reacción, juraba que la veía más en Prim que en ella. Así que motivada por la extraña familiaridad de sus actos, se sentó a su lado.

En el borde de la cama.

—Vamos…dime qué es—Le pidió dulcemente.

Y por poco lo logra, pero Johanna era dura de roer y no dijo nada. Eso le obligó a intentar de nuevo, pero ahora acarició su brazo con cariño y se acercó más a ella.

—Dime…—Repitió.

Otra vez nada.

— ¿A caso quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?—Preguntó.

Johanna nunca se sintió tan violada mentalmente, ¿Leía sus pensamientos acaso?

Y la reacción de abrir los ojos como búho al igual que estremecerse le dijo todo a Katniss.

—Si es por las pesadillas, pues tranquila, suelo vivirlas y duermo con alguien siempre, aunque solo con Peeta dio efecto por ahora—Le comentó, y eso último le molestó mucho por alguna razón a la otra.

¿Serán celos?

Nah, tonterías.

—No es nada…vete, a lo mejor Peeta te necesita—Le dijo fría y amargamente…no podía hacer más, no quería sentirse así pero ella se lo provocaba con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Qué?...pero si él… él no está aún en condiciones de hablar o ver a nadie…menos a mi—Se notaba que se le quebró la voz, eso le había hecho recordar lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, a Peeta sufriendo y odiándola…las dos cosas que eran las protagonistas de sus pesadillas.

—Yo…disculpa, no quería…no sabía—Se ablandó…porque no quería hacerle daño de esa forma a la chica, solo alejarla para dejar esos celos. Pero fue interrumpida por una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Tranquila, no lo sabías y está bien, además tu también sufriste como él, y mírate, aun sigues hablándome sin querer matarme—Se río.

La otra copió la sonrisa, y devolvió el abrazo cuando se sintió capaz de moverse.

—Claro…bueno…sí—Tomó aire, esto era difícil para ella, porque Johanna Mason no pedía, ordenaba, pero a esta chica no podía tratarla como a un cualquiera así que lo trató de hacer de forma dulce, que no era tan natural de su parte, o no de forma pre meditada—…me gustaría dormir contigo…—Lo dijo al fin, pero pronto se dio cuenta de cómo sonó.

Katniss río, aun cuando sabía que no se refería a "_ese dormir" _pero no pudo evitarlo.

— No me refiero a eso, sino a…a…uhhh, eres una tarada, olvídalo—Y volvió a la posición de antes, que le hizo fruncir más el ceño del dolor, por haberse golpeado la herida con la cama, que aunque era suave, hasta la caricia de una pluma le hacía daño a la carne viva que tenía de cintura.

—No, vamos no te enojes, bromeaba—Y se acostó a su lado. Mientras estaba allí, se quitó los zapatos, por suerte tenía pijama, así que no se tuvo que cambiar ni nada, solo las tapó con la sábana y la abrazó por la espalda.

Johanna quiso patearla y hacerla caer al suelo, pero ese contacto se sintió tan bien que le dejó.

Solo por esta vez recibiría cariño sin nada de quejas.

Una mano se pasó por la cintura de la parte sana de la chica, y su cara estaba contra la espalda de Johanna, cosa que le hacía cosquillas, y le hacía dar calor cuando respiraba contra su piel.

Pero lo que más le afectaba era sentir esos pechos contra su piel, o más aun todo su cuerpo, aunque tenían ropa de por medio se sentía como si esa fona tela no existiera entre ellas.

Así por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, ninguna tuvo pesadillas, y pudieron dormir muy bien, tanto que despertaron recién a las tres de la tarde a pesar de dormir a eso de las diez.

* * *

><p>Al despertar Katniss aun dormía.<p>

Se sentía muy caliente.

Estaba excitada.

La pierna de la chica chocaba contra su intimidad, sus manos rodeaban su cuerpo y sus pechos tocaban los propios, todo por tenerla encima.

Diablos, esto era complicado.

Así que se quitó con delicadeza luego de diez minutos de tomar fuerzas para luchar con la idea de volver a dormir en sus brazos.

—Eres una tonta descerebrada…pero te quiero…—Admitió aunque nunca lo haría si esta estuviera despierta. Y se atrevió a besar su frente antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Entró al baño como si el diablo hubiese arrastrado su alma hacía adentro.<p>

Tenía que hacer algo con esa calentura, con sus partes palpitantes.

Así que entró a la ducha, se quitó las vendas y encendió el agua helada. Tal vez con suerte eso le ayudaría con esa calentura inhumana que llevaba encima.

—Vamos, ya, no me funciona una mierda—Bufaba molesta cuando luego de más de media hora bajo el agua esta no hacía efecto alguno contra su estado, y sabía que debía terminar o vendrían a decirle que se detenga porque aquí ahorraban los recursos.

Así que apagó el agua…y salió.

Algo tenía que hacer con esa calentura

* * *

><p>Katniss seguía boquiabierta.<p>

¿Le había dicho que le quería?

Debía de ser como amiga… ¿Verdad?

De esos "te quiero" fraternales o de ese tipo.

Así intentó convencerse, en vano porque sabía muy bien qué tipo de te quiero era ese…

— Ugghhh, ya quiero morir—Decía una voz de forma algo sexy, cosa extraña por lo que decía.

Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió volver a estar dormida.

—Tal vez si…—Y sintió la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica.

Y por un momento rogó que ese te quiero sea del tipo que no nombró…

—No no no…dios ¡¿En qué diablos piensas Johanna?! Eso fue estúpido—Y nuevamente esa presencia desapareció…cosa que le dejó desanimada, pues la quería cerca de nuevo.

* * *

><p>No sabía cómo había llegado a este extremo.<p>

Estaba sobre Katniss, que se veía profundamente dormida, a lo mejor era de las de sueño pesado, o eso quería creer, porque de ser así podría hacer lo que pensaba, por más loco que sea, sin ser descubierta…

* * *

><p>Una fricción continua era lo que sentía, como si algo húmedo, caliente, y suave se moviera por sobre su pierna.<p>

Una y otra y otra vez, era demasiado excitante.

Katniss podía sentir a la perfección como su centro comenzaba a mojarse con ello, y a palpitar mientras se calentaba con cada roce ajeno.

¿A caso se estaba masturbando con ella?

Eso parecía.

Porque cada tanto la chica soltaba uno que otro gemido, suave, casi inaudible, pero agradecía tener un oído de cazadora y poderlo distinguir junto con esos jadeos que hacían de su cordura algo flojo e inexistente.

—Dios Katniss…no sabes cómo me tienes…—Susurró la chica del Distrito 7 mientras su centro no dejaba de presionarse contra el muslo izquierdo de la chica en llamas.

Y eso fue todo…eso rebalsó el vaso…

Katniss se levantó y antes de que Johanna chillase o algo de la sorpresa y del susto, la otra le tapó la boca y la tiró contra el colchón mientras ella se posicionaba encima.

Y mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, Katniss posicionó una pierna entre las de Johanna, quien calló al instante de sentir eso y comenzó a fregarla con fuerza.

—No puedes hacerme esto y pensar que no querré mi parte—Le dijo algo jadeante, porque solo con escucharla gemir y que se masturbase contra ella, le causó estragos a su cuerpo y más a su compostura, parecía como si ella se hubiese estado masturbándose más que la otra.

—Y-yo…dios, no quería, ahhh, perdón de verdad, pero es…que—Apenas podía pensar siquiera, porque ese movimiento, que incluso se sentía mejor si era hecho por la otra, le estaba matando.

—Shhh, solo disfrutemos—Le calló

Y por primera vez en su vida, Johanna fue obediente

* * *

><p>— ¡Dios! Eso fue… ¡Fantástico!—Gimió ahogadamente Johanna cayendo a un lado de la cama agotada.<p>

—Querrás decir "Asombroso, mejor que el cielo"—Corrigió Katniss acostándose en el lugar opuesto de la cama.

—Calla, eres arrogante, y pensé que ese era mi papel—Le gruñó y causó risa en la otra, que pronto se le contagió.

—Nunca creí que podía llegar a tal orgasmo

—Y yo nunca creí que TÚ entre todas las personas del mundo hetero hiciera algo como esto

—Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz—Respondió como quien habla del clima, y se alzó de hombros—Además hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi.

—Pues dos cosas querida—Le dijo Johanna posicionándose sobre ella y tomando sus muñecas para que no escape— Primero es que habrá sexta ronda, y segundo que hay tiempo de sobra para conocernos mejor.

Y así quedaron un fin de semana entero sin dormir…o más incluso

* * *

><p>A veces y solo a veces recordaba las cosas en las que creyó de niña.<p>

Justo como ahora en el prado…

Johanna había sido dejada en una semi libertad para que tomase aire, bajo custodia estricta claro, porque había comenzado a tomar un color enfermizo amarillo por la falta de sol, y decidieron darle un poco de aire libre…un poco.

Y mientras caminaba por allí, llegó a un lago o algo similar, tal vez más pequeño que los normales, que debía ser por el clima poco lluvioso de la estación.

Allí se tropezó con algo que jamás creyó que en su vida vería…

…Una flor solar…

Siempre lo pensó como una de esas fantasías de niños para dormir en las noches, pero con eso en la mano no pudo hacer más que sonreír como boba.

Aun estando encerrada por el Capitolio…sentía que había esperanza.

Y con un simple movimiento suave arrancó un pétalo, que antes de decir nada, lo tomó en su mano, por unos segundos antes de soplarlo y dejar que el viento lo lleve.

Recién entonces pidió algo, algo que la llevaría con quien más quería…

Porque solo a veces…muy raras veces, las leyendas son verdaderas…

—Quiero volver a mi hogar…


End file.
